


Come What May

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gift Work, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, POV Jim Moriarty, Possessive Behavior, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: James Moriarty ends up going on a date and shenanigans happen





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raion44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raion44/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little gift, my dearest friend~

James Moriarty grinned slyly as he fixed his tie, the criminal mastermind making sure he looked presentable. His eyes were sharp and focused, beginning to head downstairs, waiting half impatiently for his guest. The man inhaled through his nose, before he suddenly brightened at the fact that he heard the doorbell ring. With an excited look on his face, he opened the door, smiling more as he noticed who it was. 

 

“Brucie, dear, how are you?” Moriarty purred, his eyes twinkling with what seemed like a sense of possessiveness. 

 

Bruce smirked, “I’m doing just fine, thank you.” 

 

“We wouldn’t want to be late, my dear, let’s go,” Moriarty purred, the dark-haired male opening the front door and gesturing for his date to follow. He didn’t often partake in such human-like things such as dating. It simply wasn’t in his nature, but something about the man Moriarty had met drew him close. 

 

Bruce followed after the other, making their way to a car in which Moriarty had instructed the driver to take them to the restaurant. He chuckled at seeing the way the criminal stalked off like some kind of regal feline. 

 

Moriarty entered the car, smiling wide and looking all energetic as his friend, now partner, got inside as well. 

 

When they finally reached the restaurant, Moriarty held the door open like the gentleman he apparently was, allowing Bruce the moment to step inside. They were immediately greeted by someone who served the tables. The criminal mastermind and his date had been led to a table with dimmed lighting, only illuminated by a candle placed on the table and the light of the moon coming from outside. 

 

“So, Brucie dear,” Moriarty began to say after having ordered an expensive wine. He paused for a moment then continued, a wide, almost insane smile covering his face. “Why did you agree to go on a date with me?” 

 

The dark-haired male got a smirk in reply from Bruce, followed by a laugh. 

 

“Why, Mor, I thought you knew me by now. You were just so fascinating and I felt you wanted the same from me,” Bruce chuckled lightly. 

 

Dark eyes locked onto Bruce, a beaming grin on his face. Moriarty felt like had everything at his fingertips, including now his brand-new pet, his partner. He wanted to show everyone what was rightfully his. 

 

“Oh, you are quite right.” Moriarty grinned. 

 

The two were vastly different. Moriarty was a man of high stature, his way of thinking far more complex than the average man, always looking for a game to play. He wanted to show that he was intelligent, capable of using anyone as mere pawns to a greater picture. 

 

Bruce was more of the friendly wolf. He didn’t intent to hurt anyone, simply the easygoing male who wanted to provide for everyone. 

 

Though, in the long run, they found something equally as interesting in each other. 

 

They’d met months ago, Moriarty having been on call for a matter of work when he came across Bruce. The following weeks became a habit of the intellectual male keeping tabs on his new pet and one day, they finally met, striking what would be considered a partnership. From then on, they ended up somehow becoming closer than ever before. 

 

Moriarty’s courtship of the other man had been very fun, a playful take on a relationship, not having once thought that it would end up being this way. 

 

“Now, Moriarty… say-” Bruce paused, attempting to formulate a sentence. He smiled again, “well, dear, what if… after dinner, we go do something fun?” 

 

The dark-haired male smirked, “Like what?” 

 

Bruce turned slightly red at the suggestion, though he suddenly gasped when Moriarty’s hand locked over his shirt collar and pulled him down. 

 

The kiss he shared was at first slow then suddenly Moriarty pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth, the two not caring if they were seen or not. Bruce gasped a bit, though he seemed positively content with what was happening. 

 

After a long moment, Moriarty let go and smirked, “enjoyed that, did you, pet?” 

 

Bruce laughed sharply, his eyes twinkling with different emotions. He was still panting, considering what had just happened, but boy, it had felt amazing and he hadn’t wanted it to end. 

 

“We should do this again more often,” Moriarty purred as he cupped his new boyfriend’s face and kissed him again. 

 

“Yes, yes, we should.” 


End file.
